Acne vulgaris has been a problem for many people for many centuries. It has its most common occurrence during puberty. For this reason, many theories have been advanced as to its root cause. These theories range from faulty metabolism of lipids to hyperactivity of the pilosebaceous system. See Sutton, R. L., Jr., Acne Vulgaris, South, M. J., 34; 1071 (1941): and Faust, R. R., et al., Acne Vulgaris, Medical Times, June (1961). Many other theories have also been advanced as to the cause of acne. However, to date none seems totally supported by the medical community. As a consequence, many different type products are tried, and often rejected, by acne sufferers in their attempt to control this condition before facial disfigurement occurs. The present invention has now found, quite unexpectedly, a new type liquid composition having unusual effectiveness in the treatment of acne vulgaris, and in accordance therewith, appears to have uncovered the root cause of this condition as well.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a liquid composition that exhibits a high order of effectiveness in the treatment of acne vulgaris and related dermatological condition.